


Scotty one shots

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Soulmate AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: A collection of Scotty one-shot and drabbles





	1. Don't Fall

“I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.” The engineer said under his breath as he crawled into the jefferies tube. “The lass isn’t interested in me. I’m too old for her. She’s probably got lots of suitors to choose from back home.”

_“Mister Scott?”_

He reached for his comm and flipped it open. “Aye, How can I help ye lass?”

_“You left one of your tools behind. Would you like me to bring it to you?”_

He felt around on his tool belt and sighed. “Thank ye lass, I’m not sure where my head is at today. I’d greatly appreciate if ye brought it to me.”

He flipped the comm closed and hooked it back on his belt as he made his way forward to find the source of the ship’s current problem. A few minutes later you crawled up behind him. “Here you go Scotty.” you said holding the tool out to him.

He smiled and nodded to you as he took it. “You’re a lifesaver lassie…” His voice trailed off as your hand brushed against his thigh.

Your eyes caught his and you smiled. “Something wrong Scotty?”

“Ah! No, I just…”

You placed your hand just above his knee. “I really like you too Scotty.”

The engineer blushed and shook his head. “I’m too old for you…”

Your hand moved up a couple inches. “You are not.”

He sighed and hooked his tools back on his belt. “But what about our friendship…I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

You shifted further up the tube getting as close to him as you possibly could. “How could the two of us getting closer possibly ruin our relationship?”

“I just don’t…”

“Scotty, trust me.” you said as your hand brushed against his crotch.

He bit back a groan, “Lassie, I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

You nodded, “I know. I’ve fallen for you too.”

He smiled and you rubbed your hand over the bulge in his pants, he leaned his head back and groaned again. “It’s a bit tight don’t you think?”

You grinned up at him and undid the front of his pants. “Let me help you with that then.” Reaching into his briefs you freed his straining erection. “I must say mister Scott I certain wasn’t expecting that.”

He was unable to respond since you started stroking his cock and brushed your thumb over the tip making him moan and squeeze his eyes shut.

_“Commander Scott?”_

He fumbled for his comm and flipped it open with a shaking hand, “Scott here….” his voice broke as you squeezed him gently and stroked him faster.

_“Are you alright Mister Scott?”_

Scotty swallowed hard and glanced down at you. “Fine, Commander Spock. I’m fine.”

_“The captain wishes to know when the repair will be completed. We were informed that it would be handled quickly.”_

“Aye, I’m working on it right now mister Spock.”

Grinning, you increased the pressure on his cock and watched his head fall back against the wall of the narrow tube.

_“Keep us apprised of your progress.”_

You stifled a giggle and shifted a little in the tube. Scotty glared down at you. “Will do Commander.”


	2. Broken

Your clock had started the day you turned eighteen. It was a moment you’d been waiting for and it was finally here, but as you watched as the numbers appear on your wrist your heart sank. Six years, three months, and twelve days. That’s how much longer your soulmate would live.

Two years later you decided to enlist in Starfleet. You loved the challenge and meeting new people at the academy, but you really hoped that maybe you’d finally bump into your soulmate. You only had a little over four years left on the clock. If you didn’t find them in that time you weren’t sure you ever would.

As the months passed you became  more and more anxious that you hadn’t met your soulmate yet. You were far from prepared however when the clock stopped with three months remaining.

It was your last week in the campus clinic before you were scheduled to ship out with the Enterprise. You’d been making a notation on a patient when your wrist suddenly began to itch. You scratched it and went about the rest of your day, thinking nothing of the itch that lingered on your wrist.

The next day you reported for duty aboard the Enterprise and finally got to meet the infamous Doctor McCoy. You’d heard a lot about him and were excited to be working under him. One of the first things he noticed about you was that you kept scratching at your wrist. He sat you down on a biobed and insisted you let him look at it.

“How long has your wrist been bothering you,” he asked, as he scanned it with his tricorder.

You shrugged, “I think it started a week or so ago.”

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. “By all appearances you’re fine, but…”

“But what?”

He glanced up from his tricorder, “I’ve never seen this before. Your clock…”

You frowned and looked down at your wrist. “It stopped.”

“Yeah. I’m not sure what this means. Like I said I’ve never seen anything like it. I don’t think it will affect you but I want you check in with me regularly just to be sure.”

You nodded and hopped off the bed, “Yes Doctor.”

You settled into life on the Enterprise surprisingly well. You made several friends and before you knew it you could practically read Doctor McCoy’s mind. Not one for conflict, you made sure that he always had what he needed before he even knew he needed it. You kept watch on your clock, and Doctor McCoy looked at it about once a week to see if there were any changes.

You knew exactly how many days were left on the clock and continued the countdown in your head. The last day of the clock Doctor McCoy found you crying in the store room.

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head and wiped your face. “I kind of expected that I’d never find them. I only had six years.”

He placed a hand on your shoulder as the ship lurched suddenly throwing you both against the wall. The red lights blinked overhead and the alarm sounded. Doctor McCoy staggered to his feet and offered you a hand up. “Looks like we’ll be busy for a while.”

_“Engineering to medbay!”_

He hit the panel by the door, “McCoy here!”

_“We need a medical team down here! Commander Scott is injured!”_

Doctor McCoy glanced at you and you nodded and headed out the door. Behind you, you heard Doctor McCoy tell them he was on his way. You grabbed the emergency kit and a couple of orderlies with a gurney. McCoy rushed out to find you already at the door. “He’s in main engineering. Let’s go!”

He led the three of you out of the medbay and down to engineering where you were faced with complete and utter chaos. An ensign showed you where Commander Scott was located. You passed the tricorder to Doctor McCoy, and he ran a quick scan to assess the damage done. “Couple of broken ribs, fractured leg, probable concussion….internal injuries.” He turned to the orderlies, “Get him up on the gurney and get him to the medbay now!”

He turned to you while they moved him. “I’m going to need you to help me. He’s in pretty rough shape.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

Two days later Scotty was still in the med bay. Doctor McCoy was not going to risk him re-injuring himself so soon after having surgery. He’d asked you to keep a close eye on the engineer, and it was during a check of his vitals that you noticed his soulmate clock. You stared at if for a while, running your fingers lightly over it.

“Aye, lass. It’s broken.”

You jumped and looked up, “I’m sorry Commander Scott, I was just checking your vitals and I…”

He smiled at you, “It’s perfectly alright.” He looks down at the clock on his arm again. “I don’t know who it was but the clock broke just a few hours before their time was up. I don’t know how it happened.”

You smiled back at him, “I know how that feels. Mine broke too.” You turned your arm over and showed him your clock.

Doctor McCoy walked up behind you and frowned. “Scotty, I didn’t know your clock was broken.”

“Aye, it happened about three months ago.”

Doctor McCoy looked at you,”Isn’t that about the same time yours stopped?”

You nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Hmm, what a funny coincidence,” he said nudging you a little as he turned to pick up his tricorder.

You could feel your face turning red as you turned back to Scotty. “Hi, I think you’re my soulmate.”

Leonard checked his vitals while the two of you just stared at each other in an awkward silence. He shook his head and set to tricorder aside, “What happened three months ago?” He asked, crossing his arms.

Scotty shook his head, “Nothing. I was getting the ship ready to launch that week.”

“Anything weird happen?”

“There was a leak in a lab on deck 6.”

Leonard nods, “Where exactly?”

“The medical research lab. I thought it was clear but I had an odd feeling about it so I checked it again. The leak had been patched but there was another smaller one a little further on.“

“And that’s when the clock broke?”

“Aye, to the best of my knowledge. I wasn’t watching it that closely but I believe so.”

Leonard turned to you, “You reported for duty just a few hours after he fixed the leak. If he hadn’t double checked that you probably would have died from exposure to the gas.”

You lightly brushed your fingers over Scotty’s forearm and you could feel your cheeks growing warmer. Leonard cleared his throat and excused himself leaving the two of you alone.


End file.
